


The Best Gift Ever

by yureka



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yureka/pseuds/yureka
Summary: Takumi gave ren such an unforgettable birthday gift ever
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Best Gift Ever

**Author's Note:**

> 1,5k words. Unbeta-ed. English isn't my first language please forgive me if there any mistakes. Happy birthday, ren!

Ren couldn’t even proceed anything in his head. After his members were throwing a birthday party for him and gave him tons of gifts, leaving Takumi stood near the end of the room. There’s only one member who still didn’t give him a gift. It was Takumi. He almost protested to the younger but he gave up on that idea when takumi whispered to him “I’ll give your gift later in Ren-kun’s room.” After saying that, Takumi blushed and scratched his head, a sign when Takumi gets shy.

Ren definitely didn’t have any idea what gift that Takumi would give to him. Maybe he’ll give me a sweater that he knitted last week. I saw him knitting before. He thought. But what he saw now in his room, leaving him in a great shock. Takumi was naked. N A K E D. His body is wrapped by a huge ribbon. Making himself look like a gift. And he sat on his bed, sat in there while staring at ren’s eyes with puppy-lovely-but-sexy making ren wanna eat him up, said “Ren-kun, happy birthday. I’ve been looking for an awesome gift for you but I couldn’t find one. Junki-kun said when I do like this making myself as your gift, Ren-kun would be happy.”

Ren’s jaw literally dropped. His brain suddenly stopped working. His body became so weak, while the southern part of him twitched as soon as he saw Takumi naked. He slapped his face, telling himself that he shouldn’t do anything to Takumi because the boy is so precious to him and he should protect him.

Seeing ren just stood in front of him, Takumi thought that ren dislikes his present. “Ren-kun? You didn’t like this? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have heard Junki-kun’s advice I’m sorry this is so embarrassing I-“

“No, Takumi, no, this isn’t embarrassing at all I just…. got shocked you did this…”

“So… Ren-kun liked my birthday gift?”

“I like it. NO, yeah I like it so much but you didn’t have to do this you shouldn’t hear Junki. Tsk, that kid.”

Even though ren did say he liked the gift, Takumi thought ren wasn’t fond of his gift because he just… stand still and not doing anything. Am I not that attractive? He said to himself.  
“Ren-kun, are you not satisfied with me? Does my body is not good enough?” Takumi almost cried and ren panicked.

“Nooooo not at all. You’re so attractive and… hot. I’m sorry for saying that but yeah you’re so hot Takumi.”

“Then, what do you waiting for, ren-kun”

“Huh?”

“Just… do me right now.”

***

Lips crashed, hands roaming on their bodies. Ren pushed Takumi against the counter, bowed his head to the younger’s neck. He started trailing kisses down Takumi's neck and throat, leaving smallbites in their wake. Takumi couldn’t help but let out tiny moans. Ren leaned up, nuzzling under Takumi's jaw for a moment before he found takumi’s lips. They were kissing, again. Lips moving in tandem, smooth tounges slipping forward and coaxing each other slowly. Felt tired, Ren decided to bring them on their bed. He was on his feet, holding takumi against him, legs wrapped around Ren’s waist, and Takumi is being carried into their bed. Then, the older boy hefted Takumi onto the bed, immediately crawling over him.

“Takumi, are you sure? Because when you say yes I will never stop”

“Yes, Ren-kun. I’m your gift. Just do me wherever you wanna do”

Ren snapped. They're making out, eating and sucking each other's mouth like those are the sweetest candy they've ever tasted.

“Hhh... Ren-kun…”

“Yes babe? Did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s just… p-please don’t stop”

Then Ren's mouth landing on Takumi's neck again. He began making a meal of the perfect slender column of the younger's neck, then going southward to the nipples, belly, licking and eating all over Takumi's body parts. The younger responded with a gasped moan, strong fingers grabbing a handful of soft silver locks. Ren completed his journey on Takumi's length. Before he ate that, he stood up, seeing Takumi in a mess, flushed cheeks, plump lips, he really admired Takumi. “You look so… amazing”

Takumi blushed, he was so shy until his hands covered his face “Ren-kun stop it’s so embarrassing”

“It isn’t tho. Don’t cover your face, don’t try to hide anything because I already have seen yours. Now, Takumi, can I touch yours?”

“Y-yes. Just do it”

***

Sometimes Takumi feels so lucky to have Ren as his boyfriend even though at first they were in mutual pining for months until Takumi took a big step to confess his feelings to ren. When they did sex for the first time, Takumi was soooo gentle stroking his back while thrust his length into Takumi. That was the best sex experience that Takumi's ever had in his life. Even now, Ren always does him in a gentle way. Asking him if it’s hurt, asking his permission to take their things to another level. He is so lucky. While now, ren’s lips trailed down to his southern part while kissed his chest and tummy, Ren is finally reached his destination. Ren’s lips now stretched around the head of Takumi's length. Takumi gasped at the sudden heat surrounding his cock. “Mhhh….” He moaned. Ren kept eating Takumi's until it released his needed, Takumi rolled his body and became on top of Ren.

“Now it’s my turn.”

Takumi sat up, led his hands into his beloved’s length, and wrapped his fingers around it, stroking softly up and down.

“T-takumi….” Ren moaned softly.

Then Takumi put Ren’s length to his mouth, started to suck it harder, faster, hollowing his cheeks and creating a delicious vacuum-sucking- like ren’s was the most delicious thing he has ever had.

“Oh my god….” Ren didn’t know Takumi can do this thing so well. He wondered if Takumi ever did that to someone else or he was just born with this talent. Ren didn’t care, Takumi is mine now.

Takumi sucked ren’s junior harder. Ren mewled and tried to catch his breath. The older felt the pressure rising, he was breathing so hard in a near of ejaculation, he yanked the younger off by his hair. He couldn’t release his needs now. He rolled Takumi's body until he topped the younger again. “Can I bring you to the main part of this gift? Can I take your precious once again, Takumi?” Takumi nodded, “Alright let me prepare you first so you don’t get hurt.”

Ren hurriedly slid his finger into Takumi's hole. The second until the third fingers, hooking them and establishing a slow and step by step, a brutal pace. Takumi can only grab the bed sheets, his eyes shut, panting so hard. He's so needy now but Ren seems to go on long foreplay.

“Ren-kun… p-please”

“Please… what?”

“Inside me n-now”

“Mm-mm I cant hear you” Ren teased Takumi. Takumi couldn’t wait anymore so he yelled “Please do it now, ren-kunhh…”

Ren pulled his fingers, leaned down to the younger's pulsating hole. Give him a swipe from his tongue. His eyes were full of lust. He couldn’t wait anymore. “I’m in. please scratch my back if you get hurt.”

Then, ren pushed his enormous length all the way into Takumi's hole. Hissing through his teeth, he slammed into the younger, going faster as he rode Takumi like a beast. Takumi screamed ren's name, arching his back. He screamed even louder when his sweet spot having been found as ren had given him extra hard thrusts. He gasped with shocks of pleasure. They were doing that for almost 30 minutes and they were far from realizing their needs. Ren's thrust seemed stronger than before after Takumi helped him, grabbed his hips, moving up and down to deepened the thrust. They did it… crazily until Takumi felt so close.

“Ren-kun… I'm already close hhhh”

“Me too… wait, together”

Then Ren snapped his hips quickly and both of them came. They were screaming so loud. A sign that they were all so satisfied. The older pulled out and flipped Takumi over. They're now trying to catch their breath. “Thanks, Takumi” ren mumbled those words while pulled Takumi into his arms, cradling him against his chest. Sweeping Takumi's sweaty bangs aside, then he kissed the younger's forehead. “That was the best birthday gift I’ve ever got in my life,” Takumi replied to him with a content smile from his beautiful features.

“I’m glad Ren-kun liked my gift.”

“How can I not liking this precious gift from my precious person in this world?”

“S-stop it” Takumi couldn’t hide his pink-blushed face after ren said that. They smiled and ren pulled Takumi into his tight hug. Even tight than before.

“I should give something to Junki” Ren said.

“For giving me this advice?”

“Yes”

“Alright, we’ll give him a present” Takumi's eyes almost closed when he said that. He felt so tired after his recent activity with ren.

“You’re sleepy now? Let’s sleep then. Once again Takumi, thank you so much. I love you”

“I love you too, Ren-kun and happy birthday”


End file.
